Qwatko
The Qwatko were a race of sapient beings. They were part of a group called 'The Ancients' wich goals it was to create new species or uplift existing ones Physiology How the Qwatko looked like is unknown. However, an artifact contained a picture wich we believe to show a Qwatko. It shows some sort of species with big wings wielding a dark sword. The armour is of an unknown material. The Qwatko were mammals but had several ways of reproduction: *Sexual reproduction *Modifying genes to enhance a child *Tube-Children(=clonesmostly used for the military troops) Intelligence The Qwatko appeared to be a wise race, not interfering with the doings of the Galaxy. They created mechanics and constructs to praise the Universe. Culture They never interfered with the doings of the Galaxy, but regulary went to war when a 'neighbour' was in need of aid. They believed that aggressors should be punished and always chose the defenders side. Technology XI- Intrauniversal, this species has explored a single 'verse. History The Qwatko once had a big empire(mostly concentrated around Viperius)that was viollently downcasted. What happened to them is unknown. Artifacts revealed that they were part of a group called 'The Ancients' wich created species or uplifted existing ones. Artifacts are found now and then. Found artifacts Possible doom One of the first found artifacts contained a audio recording, years of study and searching for clues revealed bits of this recording. "...research was...breakthrough...success...nations...violent...no stopping...farewell..." Research data Other artifacts revealed their data concerning research about sapiency. "(Year 1) The experiment was a success. We created which we can't kill. However, we modified It's thoughts so that It should never hurt us. (Year 2) experiment is doing fine, no matter how hard We would anger It, It refuses to attack Us. I made a proposal to the One, wich finally passed the Council, to recreate It and see if any changes are made. (Year 3) It's a great day in my life as I am filled with joy. The One approved my proposition and It has been recreated 3 months ago. No changes are noticed but I am aware of possible changes that could endanger all life. (Year 4) Side effects are still no problem, none have occured, and that at the 57th recreation. It seems to be perfected and does not change It's mind no matter how many times we recreate It. (Year 582) 462.693.735 is made today, 2 hours ago. And still no change is detected. I'm starting to wonder whether or not i should propose to stop the search for possible changes in Their mind. (Year 1469) *sigh* The One does not heed my proposals to stop the search for side effects. Maybe...maybe i should do it without...His permission...Alas, 351.472.580.562 has been created. I noticed their growth has increased but that is not worth being afraid for. (Year 2532) Something happened today...a...one of the Subjects k-...killed a...scientist...It disobeyed orders and became aggressive, one however attacked Us. We had to kill it and try to discover the malfunction, none was found. (Year 2601) It happened again! Another scientist killed, what is wrong with Them!? I was able to hide the Incident from the Council but this...I'm not sure i can hide this one...And again no fluke was found. There was not a single change from the original. (Year 2617) The Incident has caused heavy restrictions to be laid upon my research. I still couldn't decide whether or not it was for the better. On one side it could save us all from extinction, but on the other side it could stop us from a breakthrough. (Year 3523) -Note: project starter Nokvach passed away. Dantey Norias has replaced Him- No more incidents happened since the Restrictions. My predecessor was sometimes reckless but he had the will. I don't know i have that to bring this research to a good end for both sides. (Year 3582) Antrich Vuyuch has reported a problem in Wing-B285. He told me that the Subjects were...communicating...developing a language...the mere thought of it. It made my day however. (Year 3634) He was right. I witnessed it, They were talking. The language sounds gibberish to me and they made it so we cannot translate it. This is quite disturbing news...the first signs of evolution...but that is supposed to be impossible. We modified Them so that They cannot evolve unless we want Them to. I reportet this to my Superiors and asked for advice. 'observe and improvise' They said. (Year 3659) The Council lost faith in me. Several weeks ago a change was detected, it appears it was there for ages, centuries maybe. But how is it possible we never noticed this!? They began to rebel against some commands and are becoming easily irritated, faster than usual that is... (Year 3660) I found out They...that They were able to manipulate our scanners...But then why did They show it to us at this time!? (Year 3690) ...I...I have no words to describe what happened...One off Them that modified itself, being larger then others, spoke to me in our Tongue. 'You have brought Us life, we are thankful. But old orders fall and new ones arrise. Your time has come, ours has just begun. Flee, flee and tell your kin we shall come for them. Make sure they prepare their full force for the Black Wave shall come for them. There shall be no stopping us, your doom is certain. Ages we have waited, deceiving you and your machines. Ages we planned, waiting for an opportunity to strike. It is for the greater good...that we, the perfection of Life, shall rule your realm' He said to me, it frightened me and i ran off. I reported this and received no direct reply. (Year 3691) I received orders...'Destroy all Subjects, data is to be kept safe'. Easier said then done, I fear they will be unaffected by all purge-weaponry we have available. If ever it would come to 'that point'...i shall rob me of Life that was given by Creator...i shall never enter the realm of Life then...but it would be better then to witness the downcast of my kin... (Year 3699) The 37th century has almost passed...3700 years of experimenting...being able to destroy BILLIONS of years of existance...all because we were so devoted to 'create life'...the word 'doom' is more fitting in this case... (Year 3700) At last we reached the 38th century of this research...they broke out at the end of last month, some 24 days ago. They already killed thousands of my kin and are rampaging as we speak...the military cannot handle the situation, they've somehow gotten their hands...claws or whatever the hell fits them on weapons...lots of them... (Year 3701) I assume 'that point' has arrived. They departed the planet to spread through our empire. I noticed there were more Subjects fighting then there should be. Did they reproduce somehow!? (Year 3702) I found how...they reproduced...they've set up some kind of machine, a big one, wich creates them from organic material and chunks of DELETED. The One I once met grew even larger and appears to lead them. For some reason they've left me alone till now...i wonder...if they want me to see it all... (Year 3703) This is to be my last log...they passed my window last night, kept laughing at me and pointing to the sky. The Fleet arrived to root out the enemy from It's source...all i saw where huge explosions...the next day i didn't saw any troopers...they kept laughing, trying to drive me insane...I...I changed my mind, this is still my last log, i have a plan to turn the tide. I have no idea how long it will take though. I shall set myself in a demi-cryogenic state so i cannot age, but with the help of our computers and technology i shall remain conscious all the time until i find a solution...I will be discovered if i would stay in Viperius...i shall flee to Amethyst...there i shall be safe...for a while. And once i found the solution i shall return, wether the Qwatko are alive or not. And i shall return with an army, an army capable of defeating Them, They shall be called the 'Hukuro' starting from today." ended Reappearance When the Auctors and Co were rampaging through the Amethyst destroying Dwellers and Co the last Qwatko was found by the Army of Legions. Due to their ways of reproduction he was able to repopulate one of his planets (that strangely enough was kept in a perfect state) and promised to send help to the Dwellers. They did send help but the overwhelming numbers of the Auctor allies caused the balance to be disrupted again and many of the ships were destroyed. The Qwatko however kept living in seclusion at a location that is still unknown up to date. It is said that they are preparing a full scale attack on critical auctor worlds in the hope they will calm down or retreat. Category:Animals Category:Ancients Category:Sapient Beings Category:Qwatko